The Red Winter
by locakawaii
Summary: When an old villian pays the Titans a visit a week before Christmas, Robin becomes his determined self and is forced to face both his arch nemisis and alter ego to save the love of his life and beloved city. R&S :3 maybe BB/Rae R/R Plzz
1. Chapter 1 Marshmallows!

Sooo we all know star knows wut snow is already, but this is a fan fiction so pretend like she didn't know wut it was :P Pretend like Snowblind and How long is forever never happened :D

Summary:

When an old villian pays the Titans a visit a week before Christmas, Robin becomes his determined self and is forced to face both his arch nemisis and alter ego to save the love of his life and beloved city. R&S :3 maybe BB/Rae R/R Plzz

Pairings: mainly R/S. Maybe a little BB/Rae

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to actual people or events are purely coincidental. Lol Oops wrong one. I do not own the Teen Titans! Well duh! 

And now for our featured presentation:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume."  
- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_, Act 2, scene 3

The Red Winter

Chapter one – Marshmallows?!

A timid yawn. A graceful stretch. An awoken Starfire. With a push of her covers, she flew out of bed, cheerful and euphoric as always. There was no cause of her happiness – it was just pure bliss of waking up in the morning… or was it still night? She couldn't tell, for the sun's rays weren't penetrating through her window.

"Perhaps the drapes are hindering the light." Star muttered as she pulled them aside. To her dismay, it was still rather dark. She placed a hand upon the window, but jerked it back. It was surprisingly cold and stung her fingertips. Her curiosity grew and she ran her fingers across the window, observing its effects. The sun's light became increasingly visible as she continued to wipe the window. "Ah, there you are sun!" She exclaimed excitedly, though she was disappointed that it was rather cloudy and the sun wasn't as bright as it could be. Her mind jumped back to the cold and she opened her window.

An icy breeze brushed against her cheeks and arms. She shivered, but continued to peer out at the city. She noticed white foam had settled upon the ground and a little amongst the outside of her window. Star scooped up a sample with two fingers and eagerly consumed it. "Marshmallows?" She thought aloud, helping herself to more. Before she knew it, she flew down and ravenously devoured more of the white substance.

Meanwhile, the other titans were going about their daily business. Raven engaged in her morning meditation while Cyborg and Beast Boy quarreled about breakfast. It was always the same argument too. Raven was becoming increasingly agitated and tried to find tranquility by chanting louder.

Robin walked into the living room and jumped onto the couch. "Some blizzard that was last night huh?" He asked rhetorically as he gazed out of their giant living room window. He enjoyed the view, but wasn't eager to leave their warm tower if there was going to be trouble. "Say… Have any of you seen Star?" He questioned, realizing she wasn't in the room. _She's normally an early riser…_ He thought. _She should have been up by now._

"Actually, I don't recall seeing her this morning." Raven answered, escaping her trance.

"Yeah, me either." Cyborg agreed.

"Maybe you should check her room dude." Beast Boy suggested.

"It doesn't feel right to intrude on her though. What if she's just sleeping in?" Robin replied as he stood up and headed toward the hall way. "Well, I guess I'll just make sure she's alright." He tried to make it sound like it was ok to just barge into Star's room. He knew she wouldn't mind… she wasn't like Raven, but he still knew it wasn't right.

Robin approached her door and knocked softly. "Star..?" He whispered. The door slid open, but her room was empty. "Uh, Star? Where are you?" He called noticing her bed was neither made nor occupied. "Strange…" Robin turned his attention to her window when he felt the cold air stroke his bare neck and arms. The drapes were pulled aside and the window was wide open. His head began to spin. Crazy scenarios formed in his mind as he thought about what had happened to her. He began to panic. "STARFIRE?!" He yelled, gazing out the window.

"Yes?" He heard a faint voice call.

Robin's distress faded into relief as her voice entered his ears; however, his eyes searched anxiously for her until they spotted a minuscule Starfire staring back at him from the bottom of the tower. "What are you doing down there?" He demanded.

"Consuming Marshmallows!" She said innocently as she flew up to him and held out her hand. "It would be quite pleasing if you'd join me!"

Her smiled made his spirit light up and he yearned to pull her in for a hug and warm her up. He knew she was probably freezing, but wasn't sure why it didn't faze her. She stood in her everyday outfit, no extra clothing, no warm sweater. _Guess Tamaranians have different temperature tolerances. _ He thought in a daze. Starfire's request took several minutes to process in his mind. "Wait! Star, you shouldn't eat the snow!"

"Snow?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes, that white stuff isn't marshmallows, it's snow." Robin informed her.

"Please, what is this snow, if it isn't those delicious gooey morsels?"

"Here, come with me into the living room. Your room is rather cold." He pulled her in and closed her window then guided her to the couch where he took a moment to explain.

It didn't take long for Beast Boy and Cyborg to catch onto what had happened. The two thought Starfire's blunder was quite amusing.

"You see Star," Robin began. "On Earth we have four seasons: fall, spring, summer and winter."

"Five seasons!" Beast Boy interrupted. "Don't forget autumn!"

"There are four, Beast Boy. Autumn is just another name for fall." Raven remarked bluntly without even glancing away from her book.

Beast Boy sighed and crossed his arms in irritation. He hated being wrong.

Robin ignored him and continued explaining. "Anyway, there are four seasons and sometimes during winter snow falls, especially during blizzards or snow storms. Last night, Jump City got so cold that the clouds froze and instead of rain, snow fell. Snow is practically frozen rain, but you shouldn't eat it when it touches the ground because it is unsanitary."

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed as he cringed. "Never eat the yellow snow, it's the worst tasting too."

Cyborg laughed as Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yellow snow?" Star questioned.

"Don't listen to them." Robin suggested. "Just don't eat the snow and you'll be fine. If you want to, I can show you how we do utilize it."

"Oh yes, please! That would be most splendid!"

"Titans! Grab your coats, it's snow time." Robin ordered comedically.

Raven declined but Beast Boy dragged her along as they all headed outdoors.

"Duuudde! Look at all this snow!" Beast Boy scooped up a pile of snow and formed a ball then enthusiastically tossed it toward Cyborg, catching the robot hybrid completely off guard.

"Oh no you don't!" Cy replied throwing a fast one toward Beast Boy whom quickly shifted into a bird to evade the flying ball of ice. Unfortunately for him, the snowball landed on none other than Raven.

"Err.." She responded by using her telekinesis and picked up a massive hunk of snow, spreading it across both Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Robin broke out in laughter and Starfire stood stagnant, uncertain of the humor.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood up and shook the snow off of them, before seeking revenge. They decided it was everyman for himself and took opposing sides. Cy began building a snow fort while Beast Boy began assembling ammo. He eyed Raven mischievously, who disregarded the glint in his eyes. Beast Boy then turned into an octopus and began flinging snowballs and every direction. Raven blocked them dexterously with her powers while Cyborg sought protection behind his half-finished fortress.

A rogue snowball made its way toward Starfire and Beast Boy transformed into his normal state, exclaiming, "Heads up!"

Robin's laughter immediately stopped and he reached for the snow that was headed right for her face but missed it by a centimeter. The ball shattered upon her face, and its icy substance slowly dripped from her cheeks and chin. Robin wiped the ice from her eyes and apologized for not being fully vigilant.

Starfire was taken aback, and the other titans ceased fire, unsure whether or not she was upset. To their surprise, a big smile illuminated under the ice upon her lips and she giggled hysterically. They all joined in her laughter and the battle continued, this time Robin and Starfire joined in.

Robin was attentive to her the entire time and not once threw a snowball her way. He even took some hits for her, though they were all opposing one another. The others noticed and made him a main target throughout the game.

About an hour or so later, the titans headed inside to escape the bitter cold climate they had endured.

Raven made some hot herbal tea, but the others declined and Beast Boy ended up making hot chocolate for the other titans.

Robin dropped some marshmallows into Starfire's cocoa and they both shared a smile.

"Robin. The snow recreation was quite enjoyable." Star said, receiving unanimous nods for her statement.

"I'm glad." Robin replied, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Yea did you see the way I nailed Cy?!" Beast Boy asked excitably.

"Oh please BB, you hit me once, maybe twice." Cy contradicted.

"Doesn't matter. You both lost." Raven informed with a grin.

"Humph." The two sighed unanimously.

"Rematch?!" BB called.

"Oh Yeah!" Cy replied as they both reached for the video game remotes and hastily began racing against each other.

Raven rolled her eyes and returned to her tea and book.

"Robin." Star spoke, her lip curling up at one end. "Why has the lake become…"

"Frozen?" He finished her sentence and began to answer. "Well Star that's just something that happens, the water freezes when it's extremely cold. I know it's hard to believe a whole lake could freeze but it does, at least the top layer does most of the time making people able to ice skate on it."

"Ice skate?" She was always full of questions and was very inquisitive.

"Yes, did you want to try?" He asked. Not waiting for a response, he jolted to his room and returned with two pairs of ice skates. He had purchased them a while ago when they were on sale and figured he'd pick up a pair for Star incase this day ever came.

She smiled and they both headed outdoors again.

Robin fastened her skates before putting on his, and then he carefully got up and helped her up. Slowly, he pulled her onto the ice. She slid upon it unsteadily and stumbled but Robin held her up and prevented her fall.

"This is…fun." She smiled, trying to get the hang of it. She would grip tightly onto Robin every time she felt wobbly, and they would both blush.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Robin assured, eventually letting her go but still stood very near.

He was right. She began gliding across the ice, gracefully for the most part. He watched her admiringly and soaked in her beauty.

"Just, be careful around the cracks. The lake might not be completely frozen." He warned.

She heeded his warning, but her blade got stuck in the ice. "Robin!" She called.

He immediately skated toward her and watched in horror as cracks formed all around her trapped skate. The lake began to pull her in. "Star!" He reached for her but her hair slipped through his finger tips and she sunk into the icy water.

"Starfire!" He cried, reaching his hand into the chilling liquid. He did not feel her nor see her. He hastily yanked off his skates with a grunt and dove into the water.

The water greatly increased his heart rate and nipped at his skin. He felt like he was on fire the deeper he swam. He knew he had to save Starfire soon or it would be too late. Determined, he swam faster until he saw her floating body drifting deeper into the lake. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her back up, praying he'd easily find the whole they fell through. To his relief, it was straight above him.

Once out of the frozen lake, Robin examined Starfire who began coughing frantically. He helped her relieve herself of the water in her lungs by patting her back. He was just glad she was alive and conscious.

"We'd better warm you up." He said with a shiver. Robin yanked off her skates and left both pairs on the ice before running inside the tower and wrapping her in warm towels.

"And.. You." She uttered, her words breaking up as she trembled.

"I'll be ok. You'd better change out of those wet clothes. I'll make us more hot cocoa." He carried her to her room before changing out of his wet clothing and heading back into the living room.

She soon entered and reunited with him. Still feeling a bit shaken up, Star thanked him for saving her and hugged him in gratitude.

Her hug warmed him up and he no longer felt the need to drink more hot cocoa, but he did so anyway after handing her her cup. They took their spot on the coach and watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play their game.

An ill-timed alarm interrupted. The city was in trouble and was on high alert. The titans all rushed to the screen to see what the problem was. They didn't understand why trouble was brewing when it was so cold outside. Robin's face illustrated his confusion which quickly morphed into horror and frustration.

"It can't be.." BB exclaimed.

"But it is.." Raven finished.

"Slade…" They all uttered concurrently.

The name brought many emotions to Robin. Anguish, frustration, rage, disgust and detestation all filled him at once. He slammed his fist down upon the keyboard, trying to relieve himself of the hatred.

"But how.. Slade is..?" Questioned Star.

"Still alive." Cyborg stated. "We saw him back when Trigon was taking over the world remember?" He whispered.

"Ya.. and he's up to no good again." BB added.

"He got his flesh and blood back… Titan's Go!" Robin commanded, and with a wave of his arm and cape they all dashed out of the tower and followed the signal.


	2. Chapter 2 Slade

Chapter Two – Slade

"Vile Titans!" A deep, ghastly voice echoed in frustration. A cacophony of metal and rubble emitted from the notorious villain's old lair as he kicked around the mess that had lay inert since he last stepped foot in the edifice. He scrutinized the rubbish, in search for anything intact. Coming across an old computer of his, he anxiously checked to see if it worked. It flashed symbols and codes only he understood. His satisfaction soon wore off for he realized the Titans had his signal and were most likely on their way to investigate it. He realized they must have placed sensors around his lair in paranoia and was disappointed that he hadn't thought of that earlier. He quickly typed a code into the computer and jammed the signal while cursing the Titans in his head.

"Slade." A shadow ran across the lair and Slade immediately turned around searching for it. Thinking it was the titans; he swiftly drew out his bow staff and assumed his fighting stance. His eyes shifted around the room, searching for the shadow.

The mysterious shadow stepped into the faint light and smiled beneath his mask. He stood almost six feet tall in a black and gray body suit as he flung his cape which was slightly shredded across the bottom. A red x could be clearly seen upon the chest of his suit and upon the skull mask he wore. "Name's Red X, and I can offer you some assistance in return for your cooperation."

"Nice try Robin, but I know it is you." Slade said jerking forward to deliver a blow with his bow staff. However, Red X dexterously dodged the incoming attack and counterattacked by swiftly snatching his opponent's weapon. "Robin. I'm impressed."

"I'm not Robin." He stated dropping the bow staff, letting it clang against the cement floor.

"Prove it." Slade demanded.

"Could that stupid spiky-headed kid do this?" He yelled as he delivered several blows to Slade's stomach. Slade resisted and fought back, but was surprised his foe was able to touch him. Slade caught hold of the stranger's mask and yanked it off. Red X stopped and snatched it back, angrily bestowing it back upon his face. "Don't ever do that again." He taunted.

"So it isn't you Robin. What is it that you want?"

"My belt. I've been going around with this one but the power is scarce. If I get my hands back on the xenothium powered belt, I'll have no limits. If you help me retrieve that belt, well I might be willing to help you in return. I can easily take down the titans alone, but without that belt it presents a huge challenge one that may be diminished with your assistance, Slade. I know you were a notorious rival of the titans, so I figured we could work out an agreement of some sort? Just don't expect me to work for you. I only work alone."

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Slade replied looking around his lair. "If you help me clean this place up a bit, I may consider assisting you."

"Deal." Red complied figuring a little cleaning up wouldn't be so hard.

*******

"Titans! This way!" Robin commanded as he motioned in Cyborg's direction who was leading them down a rather dark alley way. The bionic teen erratically gazed at his arm and followed the signal until it was lost at a dead end.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know man. The signal is gone. Sensors aren't picking up anything." Cyborg informed.

"Maybe… it was a false alarm." Raven said, looking about.

"Or maybe not!" Robin exclaimed pointing out a shadow that was running across the entrance of the alley way. They quickly pursued it and eventually caught up. Robin impeded the stranger with his bow staff and took hold of his shirt. Lifting him up, he demanded, "Who are you? Where is Slade?!"

The stranger trembled in fear and pleaded with Robin, "Please don't hurt me! I am no criminal!"

"Then why were you running?! Answer me! Who are you?!"

"Ok ok! My name is James and I'm a psychic. I was simply running because I was late for work! Now please unhand me!"

Robin did as he was told and set the stranger down. Fed up, he turned away from the stranger.

"Psychic?! Cool! Does that mean you can read minds?!" A curious and intrigued Beast Boy asked.

The stranger nodded, still rather shaken up.

"I don't have time for this!" Robin stated feeling quite exasperated. "Titans! Fan out! Search every corner of this city! Find Slade!" He barked before running off. The titans obeyed and ran their separate ways.

"Robin, wait!" Starfire was just about to fly after him, when James handed her a note.

"Please, give it to him as soon as possible." James requested before running off in the opposite direction.

Starfire clasped the tiny piece of paper before flying after Robin.

"Please Robin. You must calm down." Star said soothingly to the boy wonder as he ran through traffic dodging everything in his path.

"Slade must be stopped!" He yelled, swiftly making his way through the streets of Jump City.

"But, we don't know where to being searching." She replied. With a change of subject, she bashfully spun around and opened her hand, revealing the tiny piece of paper. "Um, Robin, James requested I give this to you."

"It'll have to wait." Robin said pointing at a pair of foot prints in the snow that lead to wear Slade's lair stood. "Slade's old lair."

The two titans vigilantly made their way into Slade's lair, keeping an eye out for any movement. Star lit their path with a glowing hand and Robin scrutinized the walls of the lair and hallways. It sent chills down his spine and made his blood boiled. All the memories and time spent in Slade's lair flooded his mind. He glanced at Starfire and noticed she felt the same way.

Once they made it into the main room, they split up searching for any signs of life.

"Robin. It seems the place is empty." Star pointed out, reuniting with her teammate.

"I guess the sensors must have picked up a rat or something… I guess Slade really is gone." Robin scratched his head. He felt relieved but was slightly disappointed. The two began to walk out when they heard a familiar voice emitting from the darkness.

"Think again."

"SLADE!" They yelled in unison.


End file.
